Harmony (2009 episode)
Harmony is the second episode of The Prisoner mini-series. It first aired on November 15, 2009 on AMC and April 24th, 2010 on ITV. Synopsis Six lies unconscious in the desert. The sight of a seagull flashes him back to a childhood memory of a trip he took to the beach with his brother. A man named 16 wakes him. In the Village Clinic, Two asserts that 16 is Six's brother. When Six denies it, 16 produces a picture of the two of them as boys. Two suggests Six go to therapy. At 16's house, 16's children are overjoyed to see their Uncle Six. 16's wife prepares Six his favorite meal, and the family enjoys an episode of The Village soap Wonkers. 16 begs Six to attend therapy. "I just want my brother back," he says. In Palais Two, 11-12 spies on Two while he feeds the sleeping woman more pills. In New York, Michael tells Lucy, the woman from the diner, that he watched her use his phone. He knows she didn't make a call. Six attends a therapy session with 70 and his alter-ego, Shadow 70. He tells the two therapists in attendance that the seagulls in the desert reminded him of a childhood trip to the beach with his brother. They called it "the edge of the world." 313 intercepts Six as he's leaving the Clinic. Six asks her if she took anything out of his pockets. She denies it. Six is welcomed back to work at the Escape Sightseeing Bus Tour. He gets to work driving on the Village Tour while 16 provides commentary on the sights. Six notices one of the passengers, a woman with a winking eye, watching him. In the Clinic, Two checks in on Six's progress. 70 reports that as predicted, Six is resistant to therapy. Two scoffs at the idea of "therapy babble," but maintains, "It is not necessary for me to believe. It is necessary for Six to believe." When the tour bus moves out into the desert, Six spots an anchor submerged in the sand. 16 shrugs it off as a desert folly. He takes Six to an abandoned train station, reminding him they used to play there when they were children. They called it "the edge of the world." Six admits the ruins feel familiar. Lucy admits she lied -- she didn't really use Michael's cell phone. She was trying to pick him up in the diner. Michael thinks it curious they met on the night he resigned from his job. Lucy says it's a coincidence. On another sunny day in The Village, the tour bus stops at Palais Two, where Two makes a surprise appearance and boards the bus. Two announces he's there to award a lucky family a holiday trip to Escape Resort: The winner is 16. Later, Six catches 313 looking at the sketches of Big Ben and the Statue of Liberty that she took out of his pocket. She tells Six she likes the idea of another place, and apologizes for lying. Michael tells Lucy he worked at a company called Summakor, observing security footage and collecting data on people. That night, 11-12 asks his father about his childhood -- he can't remember it. Memory is fickle, Two tells him, but he should never doubt his family. Six has another dream about being on the beach: A young Michael helplessly calls after his brother as he walks into the ocean. Six takes 313 to the ruins and tells her that he feels a strange connection to the place. Following his instincts, he uncovers an old box with a note he wrote as a child. 313 holds it as proof The Village is real. Six claims it's a trick, but now he's not so sure. Michael begins to tell Lucy why he resigned from Summakor: He noticed people – "too many people" – changing. When Lucy presses him for details, she admits that she too works for Summakor. "You think you resigned," she tells him. "They still control you." The winking woman from the tour bus tells Six she's heard sounds from the ocean in the desert. 147 drives the two into the desert to search for it, but to no avail. They're interrupted by the sight of a Village bus headed to Escape Resort without Six. 16 and his family wait at The Village Bus Depot. When Six finally arrives, they decide to drive themselves to the resort. On the way, Six eyes the towers and drives toward them. He's struck with a violent vision of the ocean while Two, sitting on the bus, asks, "Do you know the way?" The vision shifts: Six is now tied to a post while Two places a grenade in his mouth. Six snaps out of it; 16 begs him to get a grip. Confused, Six apologizes for the way he's been acting and accepts 16 as his brother. "I'm not your brother," 16 whispers. At Escape Resort, 16 explains that "they" made him lie. He doesn't know what they want from Six, but it has something to do with the "Other Place." 16 is afraid of what they'll do to him. "We'll get out first," Six promises. 16 joins Six and the winking woman on a search for the ocean. When they finally discover it, 16 gleefully runs into the water. Six calls after him to stop, but it's too late: Rover attacks. Six brings 313 back to the ocean, but finds only more sand dunes. He returns to break the news of 16's death to his family, but they are distracted by Wonkers. Six starts to shout as Clinic workers restrain him. In the Clinic, Two laments that Six has completely lost control of himself. "Poor Six," he says. "I am not a number," Six protests. "I am… Six." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (2009 series)‎